Usuario:XMC-Grim-Reaperx
Frase del mes: Me caga que, en Dead by Daylight, el nuevo asesino se llame THE Ghostface en lugar de Ghostface Sip. Opté por remodelar este cacharro de basura. Así que quédate un momento si quieres ver lo que cambió. Pues, para los nuevitos, konichiwa. Bienvenidos a mi perfil. No se por qué motivo estés aquí, pero quédate un rato si quieres, no tengo prisa. Pues, aquí viene la advertencia obligatoria: Mi tipo de humor tiende a ser sarcástico o agresivo. Usualmente No es mi intención ofender a nadie en cualquier manera y, en caso de que pase, lárgate del internet me disculpo profusamente. Mi humor en si tiende a ser un conglomerado de humor negro, humor sucio, humor autodestructivo o, simplemente, humor de mal gusto. Hablo español (Duh) e inglés por lo que si necesitas que te ayude con ámbitos norteamericanos, siéntete libre de hostigarme para ello. Actualmente, ando practicando francés y, futuramente, aprenderé japonés. ---- Paginas hechas por mi. Personajes Uta, aquí voy a tener que purgar a los que no tienen página; ahí les dedico un apartado. Secretamente borraré a aquellos que nunca me gustaron. Aquí listaré a mi personajes como yo quiera; también daré sus nombres de sus genderbends porque, uh, creatividad. Reapy|Ripley Larry el pirómano|Cherry la Pirómana Willow|Yallow Wolfgang|Natasha Berserk/Berserk-er|May/Mayhem Mitchell/Meatchell|Michelle/Mishell Brute|Ruthless Fenton Crimson|Scarlet Worthy, Value y Quality|Shiny, Money y Aspect Timmy|Milly Classy|Stylish Mia|Mike Lance|Bayonet Lucifer|Lucero Zlither|Krawler Juniper|Melon Oaky Stealthy|Silent Agent Hopkins|Agent Carrie Aether|Chronos Ethereal|Mist D. Eye|Bullseye Prickly|Thorny Diagnosis & Autopsy|Prognosis & Memorial Andromeda|Orion Armada del Tempest Azura|Navy Timber|Steel G.D Cholera|Scurvy Rottengrad Strings & Frame|Nylon & Base Daga|Razors Vitality|Endurance Thugley|Thiefanny Armanda|Armando Behemoth|Destruction Apparition|Poltergeist Stella|Romeo Sturdy|Bulky Stubby|Tiny Sentry|Guard Shaggy Shelly|Koral Shell & Barrel|Clip & Chamber Huffy|Spicy The Scarred Ace|Boltok Ronny|Murillo Ramirez|Zapata Charles|Charlie Raspberry|Pomegranate Elizza|Ellenween Razoredge|Razorback Recon 06 Vesper Locus|Lucia Lilith|Zátàn Rivet|Bolt Xinizter|Creepy Cobalto|Paladio Requiem|Odisea Mayor Scavenger Forces Blizzard|Hail Gündyr|Iudex Néctar|Panal Bigotes|Patitas Madelyn|Marcy Twitchy|Spasms Flora|Raíz Mixtape|Vynil Izzy|Reyden Skirmish|Revolution Glamour|Cologne Tlaxtatl|Îyomi Gullible Throw|Catch Dolores|Morgue Marvelous|Fantastic Clumsy|Dummy Yarn|Thread Canvas|Stylo Scythe|Hoz Stake|Cross Shortcake|Napolitano Caffeine|Roast Eerie|Xinizter Sadist|Violence Senda de las Runas Delirium|Crazed Wishes & Wisp|Petition & Grant Depth|Height Runes|Markings Ban|Prohibited 2nda Ministra Real Myrai-Kynn|2ndo Ministro Real Rutzio-Kynn Discovery|Pioneer Musket|Magnum Mum & Hops|Pop & Jumps Fluffy|Fluffer Kuniochi|Shinobi Muffle|Silent Trend|Meme Wisdom|Hypothesis Toxicity|Rads Dignity|Angel Spec Cirkus|Karn'Aval Scion Moxie Maid Bacterium & Bacteria Scurry Nostalgia Cogs Biter Charms Stock Scurry Summer Blush y Gloss Beats Tango Creme Lil' Targie and Rags Finale Ravenous & Famine Angsty Sarge Valerie Cheapie Los Sin Páginas (En otras palabras, los que aun tienen futuro) Airhead|Birdbrain Abigail|Anderson Silky|Smooth Sloppy|Messy La Cabra Loca Catty|Mittens Shank|Stab Bruiser|Blister Reef|Kelp Wally Weasel Drow Zoe Karamel Spooks Ribbons Chine Ominous Jester Royalty & Spades Tricksie Retina Havoc Pit Piercing Gaze Aka Macula Especies custom Gloats Novacats (Compartido con La-Coco) Tropas/Vehiculos/Cosas de mis ejércitos Armada del Tempest Tropas Soldado del Tempest Nuker del Tempest Inquisidor del Tempest Raven del Tempest Overwatch del Tempest Lunger del Tempest Flamer del Tempest Mutaciones del Tempest Acorazado del Tempest Vehículos TBA Mayor Scavenger Forces Tropas Tirador I de la MSF Vehículos TBA Gente Niebla Tropas TBA Vehículos TBA Exordium Tropas TBA Vehículos TBA Senda de las Runas Tropas TBA Vehículos TBA Episodios que he escrito * Panic at the Disco! * Super stars battle * My Dearest Honey * Cuddlefishes * Hard Meatings * El especial de Halloween de hace tiempo...me alegró haberlo escrito. Resúmenes de personajes Uy, esto si me da flojera. Lo edito después. Series propias * The Gift of Happiness Música del asco The Binding of Isaac - Cerebrum Dispersio Dead By Daylight - Myers Chase Piercing Lazer - Castle Crashers Necromancer Theme (Simple Sight) Skullgirls OST - The Lives We Left Behind Dead By Daylight Theme The Binding of Isaac - Sepulcrum Daft Punk - Technologic John Carpenter - Halloween (2018) Extreme Meme Music Megamashup Mashup Extreme Meme Music Megamashup Mashup 2 Doki Doki Literature Club! OST Sayo-nara Blonde Redhead - For the Damaged Coda Powerwolf - In the Name of God Katie Garfield - Gallows Cheeki Breeki Hardbass Anthem Skullgirls: The Skullgirls vs. Bloody Marie The Binding of Isaac - Terminus Dead By Daylight - The Legion Main Theme Juegos que me gustan For Honor (Soy main de la Nobushi) Darkest Dungeon (Llámame afortunado) Terraria (Si tan solo pudiese jugar con Sugar...) Skullgirls (La versión del celu. En Encore soy un asco) Cookie Run: OvenBreak (Bueno...ya ni tanto) Starbound (Minecraft 2D en el espacio) Dark Souls (La vida es dolor) Lobotomy Corporation (Siempre la riego con una de las abominaciones) Fallout 76 (Pues, no está tan mal como otros dicen que es) The Binding of Isaac (En general, me gusta) Dead by Daylight (Soy main de Dwight) Don't Starve Together (Soy main de Wortox; anteriormente, de Wendy) Paladins (Quisiera hacerme main de Maeve...pero si esta cañón) Rust (Aún ando aprendiendo lo básico) Gears of War (La clave es el wallbouncing) Middle Earth: Shadow of War (Es divertido hacer a tu caudillo super poderoso...y luego te traiciona) Smash Ultimate (Seré main de Palutena) Monster Hunter World (Es divertido matar a esas bestias enormes) Ponerle vestiditos a Xini (Nunca me aburre) Steam: 我は影 Xbox: Valkyrie Willow Discord: I Main Legion#3127 (Esto lo cambio un montón) Sobre mi Plantillas que uso Nada más para darme más facilidad a las plantillas usuales. :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje de personaje es un personaje de HTF:AD creado por XMC-Grim-Reaper. Consiste en Detalles Aspecto Personaje viste Detalles Fisicamente le destaca su piel Color, Detalles Descripcion (Opcional) Historia de Fondo "" (Opcional) Armas Arma : Ventajas Detalles Detalles Desventajas Detalles Detalles Caracter Poderes y habilidades : : : Debilidades y contraataques : : : Amistades/Neutrales/Enemistades Aqui se especifican las relaciones de Personaje con los demas personajes. Amistades [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Neutral [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Enemistades [[]] : [[]] : [[]] : Frases/Gestos :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje :"Frase o informacion" :― Descripción oficial de personaje Apariciones Personaje apareció en los siguientes episodios de las siguientes series: Serie Episodio Serie Episodio Asesinatos Listado cronológicamente. Serie Personaje (# de asesinatos) - (Nombre de episodio)Detalles (Nombre de episodio)Detalles Personaje (# de asesinatos) - (Nombre de episodio)Detalles (Nombre de episodio)de episodio Serie Personaje (# de asesinatos) - (Nombre de episodio)Detalles (Nombre de episodio)Detalles Personaje (# de asesinatos) - (Nombre de episodio)Detalles (Nombre de episodio)de episodio Muertes Suelen involucrar Detalles. Su ratio de supervivencia es de Porcentaje% Muertes En orden cronológico Heridas En orden cronológico (Opcional)Empleos Según visto en episodios. Empleo.-Episodio Curiosidades Amigos Gente que me tolera a diario. Ahí lo edito después para darles más cariño. Coco : Posiblemente una de las primeras usuarias que llegue a conocer en el chat. Coco es fantástica en varios aspectos. Cae muy bien, es excelente artista y tiene personajes realmente unicos, a demas de que ha hecho cosas para mi <:3 Neiz : El segundo usuario con el cual recuerdo una conversación en el chat. Neiz también es alguien increible que realmente cae bien. Me gustan mucho sus personajes, su actitud y también hahecho cosas para mi. Posiblemente uno de mis mejores amigos de la vida .w. Handy Manny : Aunque no llevamos mucho tiempo hablando, a mi me cae bien. También he de reconocer a sus increibles personajes los que estan bien hechos desde mi punto de vista; y lo que es mejor es que todavía hay mucho que descubrir de el :3 Mordor : No solo es fundador de esta hermosa wikia, pero también me parece simpático y único. Me encantan sus personajes (Blasen 4 laif, muddafuckaz :y) y me llega a asombrar con su creatividad .w. Dracomire : Para ser sincero, no la conozco mucho. Tampoco la he llegado a contactar frecuentemente, pero por sus personajes puedo decir que tiene algo de creatividad y me parece carismática. Me encanta como dibuja también y posiblemente sería lo mejor en los roleos .w. Gonza, el castor rojo : Lo conocí en la wikia inglesa. Noté que era español por la manera en la que hablaba inglés (Es muy fácil detectar el Gugul Translate) y opte por decirle de este lugar para que se uniera y tuviera más facilidad para comunicarse. Por el momento está entre mis mejores amigos y, aunque a veces pasan situaciones de drama entre nosotros, lo considero como un amigo que nunca me dejará tanto en las buenas como en las malas. Junto con Coco y Neiz los aprecio con todo mi corazón. Tiene personajes magnificos, dibuja muy bien y ha hecho cosas para mi, ¡Gracias! :3 Pollos Llegaste a lo más bajo de lo bajo. De aquí, ya no se puede bajar aun más. Y bien, ¿Que piensas de esta actualización de perfil? Esta como el superior ligero del Orochi: Lo necesitas ¡Incre-DI-bilis! Andas más salado que el océano. Me agrada. Mediocre ¿Todo tiene que tratar de ti? Estás como el rework de Legion: Basura Me agrada más Xini que tu ¿Quién te puso en el planeta? ¿Té o café? Té Café Ten esto en mente: Eres un Orochi. Tienes a un Invasor enfrente. El pendejo ese te lanza un ataque pesado superior. ¿Como reaccionarias? Desvío en ataque pesado Parada seguido de ataque de área Superior ligero Intentar una rotura de guardia, aunque sabes que no funcionará Intimidantemente ver a los ojos al Invasor. Después de todo, el ataque es un amague...¿no? Huirle para caerle de nuevo a lado de tus compañeros. Cobarde. Recibir el golpe como un perdedor. Morir, ser ejecutado y probablemente te eche el teabag el invasor. ¿Con quién debería practicar el resto del mes? Guardian Conquistador Pacificadora Justiciero Centurión Gladiador Black Prior Invasor Huscarle Bersérker Valquiria Celta Chamana Vikingo de Temporada 10 que aun no sacan Kensei Shugoki Orochi Nobushi Shinobi Aramusha Hitokiri Tiandi Nuxia Jiang Jun Shaolin Wu Lin que aun no sacan Bad or Just Boosted? Bad Boosted Se va a desconectar el weon Probablemente anda jugando con Freddy ¡Referencia a Noob3! Miniatura de Leatherface En realidad es una miniatura del Doctor. ¿Bailarías con Valerie? Por supuesto. Ni loco. Lo haré conque mantenga a su amigo imaginario lejos de mi. Lo intentaré...aunque no bailo. He estado considerando cambiarme el nombre de usuario. ¿Alguno de estos nombres te agrada? Dragonfruit Pie I Main Legion Madamé Kitsune Lady Saltia Otro: Contáctame por el Discordo No te lo cambies